New World
by Cascading-Black
Summary: New World is based on the newest series from CLAMP: Tsubasa. A plague tears through the kingdom of Clow, affecting the king. His daughter, Naru, and her best friend, Leo, must travel to different worlds in search of a cure. Unfortunately, in the middle of
1. Prologue

New World

This story is based on Tsubasa (by CLAMP), using my own characters.

Chapter One: Prologue

"Daddy, are the new people coming today to dig up the ancient ruins?" asked a young girl with glossy, raven black hair pulled back into pigtails. Her eyes were eternal brown chestnuts, glimmering with innocence and beauty in the midday sun. She wore a dark purple dress with white lace trim that fell just below her knees. Atop her head sat a yulu bone circlet, identifying her as the princess.

            An older man whose long, snow white hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail smiled down at his daughter. "Yes, Dr. Ares and his son are arriving today," said the man in a gentle voice.

            The pair arrived at the entrance to the Arabesque castle, where they met a middle-aged man and a young boy. They were both clad in dark green robes with gold and black trim and underlying silver pants. It was apparent that they were not residents of the kingdom of Clow. The middle-aged man bowed and prompted his son to do the same.

            "Ah, Dr. Ares, you've arrived! Welcome to Clow. I am King Leilul, and this is my daughter, Naru," he said, placing an old, worn hand on Naru's shoulder.

            Dr. Ares rose and smiled. "I am Dr. Oren Ares, and this is my son, Leo. We are here to aid in the excavation," he said with a smile. Dr. Ares had short, brown hair, light gray eyes, and glasses. Leo looked very similar: wild brown hair and steel gray eyes.

            Naru skipped over to Leo with a big smile on her face. "Hiya! I'm Naru!" she said, holding out her hand.

(Preview) Chapter Two: The Plague

            Naru walked into the castle nonchalantly, headed towards the dining hall. Her brother Tôya spotted her. "Naru!" he called, running over to her. "Naru, it's important. It's about Father," he said, his eyes flooded with worry. At the utterance of those words, Naru's eyes became that way too.

            Tôya led Naru to her father the King's bedchamber, where he lay asleep. His breathing was ragged and labored. "Father has fallen very ill. Until he is well, I will have to take on the duties as king," he said, facing Naru. "Which is why the kingdom needs _you _to go and find a cure. Priest Yukito says that he has fallen victim to a deadly plague ravaging its way through the kingdom. Please, Naru. We're depending on you."

            It took a moment for Tôya's words to sink in. Naru looked up to her older brother and nodded, determined to save the kingdom.

            "Go to Priest Yukito. He will send you to the Dimension Witch, where you may begin your journey."


	2. The Plague

New World

Chapter Two: The Plague

            The heavy wooden door clicked open and Leo stepped inside his house. It was a small, dome shaped house made of clay. It had two open windows and a planter outside filled with flowers given to him by Naru. Leo walked over to his bedside table and picked up a small picture frame, smiled, and said, "I'm home, father."

            Leo's father, Dr. Oren Ares, had died a few years ago from an unknown disease. Since then Leo has lived by himself, taking on the duty of Chief Supervisor of the excavation. "Today was a good day at the dig site. We discovered that the ruins go far below the sand, just as you predicted!" he said to the photo. In the photo Dr. Ares had his arm around his son and they were both smiling happily.

            There was a knock at the door. Leo jumped a little, startled by the sudden noise. He set the picture down and calmly walked to the door and opened it. There stood a cloaked figure. "May I help you?" he asked.

            Leo was pounced on by the figure. He fell backwards onto the floor and looked up.

            "Hiya Leo!" said the figure cheerily. Its hood had fallen back and its face was now visible. It was Naru.

            "H-hey, Naru," Leo said, not very surprised. "How did you know when I'd be back from the dig?"

            Naru got up and smiled. "Tôya found out from Daddy, so I came to see you!"

            Leo smiled himself. "Well I'm glad you came," he said, getting up. "How've you been? It's been a while since we saw each other last." Leo walked over to his bed and sat on it.

            "It's been kinda lonely. I don't really have any other friends, especially none as close as you," she said, looking at the picture of Leo and Dr. Ares. "So it's been seven years already, huh?"

            Leo nodded in agreement. The picture of him and his father had been taken on their day of arrival, seven years ago. The day he met Naru. "It is pretty lonely."

            Naru turned to face Leo. "Leo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she said, looking down so her bangs covered her eyes.

            Leo looked a little puzzled. "Really? What is it?" he asked, quite curious.

            Naru raised her head a little, her cheeks slightly red. "Leo, I lo--" she started, only to be cut off by the loud ringing of bells. This scared Naru and she jumped about five feet in the air.

            "Are you alright?" Leo asked, rushing over to Naru. She nodded, looking out the window. "It's time for me to go home now," she said.

            "Well, I'll see you soon, then," he said, helping her up. Naru slowly opened the door. "I'll tell you next time I see you, so wait a bit, okay?" she said, turning back to Leo and smiling. "See you soon!" she said as she dashed out into the busy market streets of Clow.

            Leo smiled softly as he watched her leave. "These feelings I have can never be, right Father? She _is _a princess, after all."

Naru walked into the castle nonchalantly, headed towards the dining hall. Her brother Tôya spotted her. "Naru!" he called, running over to her. "Naru, it's important. It's about Father," he said, his eyes flooded with worry. At the utterance of those words, Naru's eyes became that way too.

            Tôya led Naru to her father the King's bedchamber, where he lay asleep. His breathing was ragged and labored. "Father has fallen very ill. Until he is well, I will have to take on the duties as king," he said, facing Naru. "Which is why the kingdom needs _you _to go and find a cure. Priest Yukito says that he has fallen victim to a deadly plague ravaging its way through the kingdom. Please, Naru. We're depending on you."

            It took a moment for Tôya's words to sink in. Naru looked up to her older brother and nodded, determined to save the kingdom.

            "Go to Priest Yukito. He will send you to the Dimension Witch, where you may begin your journey."

            Naru quickly left for the Sacred Tower, where Priest Yukito awaited. "Yukito! Yukito-san!" she called as she ran up the steps to his tower.

            Yukito stood in the middle of the large room. "Princess Naru, you've arrived," he said solemnly.

            "Yukito, I must hurry!"

            Yukito nodded and raised his staff. "You may select one companion to accompany you on your journey," he said, his staff glowing.

            Naru thought for a moment, but it didn't take her long to decide. "I want Leo to come with me!"

            There was a small flash of light and Leo now stood beside Naru, perplexed as to why he was in the castle. "I will bestow upon you both magic to aid you in your journey. Please, hurry," Yukito said. With that came a blinding light and the floor of the tower seemed to give way. "Naru, hold on!" Leo said as Naru gave a scared yelp. They both sank through the floor and landed on soft grass.


End file.
